


緊急聯繫

by amamitouko



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko





	緊急聯繫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emergency contact](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368793) by allyinthekeyofx. 



當這件事發生的時候他正在開會，企圖引領他的新搭檔出了這間地下室的工作可能會帶來的所有潛在缺點。至少特別會對社會生活和心理感知的穩定造成影響。他才不會毫不保留的都說，但這個孩子-如果一個三十歲的男人能被叫孩子的話-還是不畏懼的留了下來。

並不是說穆德對於這個消息特別歡喜，是的，他可以繼續處理這些案件，但不，他們還沒有準備好讓一個這種年紀的人獨自一人前往，在史卡利某個溫柔(也並不是那麼溫柔)的哄誘下他接受了這樣的提議。要與新搭檔共同完成他的工作，等到這個部門可獲得永久存在的地位，那時，他們就可以把這個部門傳遞給新一代的怪胎了。

儘管最初他有疑慮以及單純沒來由因為他不是史卡利而恨這傢伙，經過這些日子，他發現他有點喜歡他。享受與他一起工作，有點被他猜測在這些年發展出來的忍受程度以及對自己感覺能與人良好磨合並公平對待他的新搭檔給予他尊重給逗樂。

當疼痛來襲時他們正在小憩休息喝咖啡。白熱的燒灼感，從他下背中央輻射而出，在他的軀幹掀起一陣痛苦的波瀾，讓穆德跪倒在地並在他抵抗著要在骯髒的工業灰地毯這裡清空他的胃的的欲望時在喉嚨後方嚐到了膽汁的味道。

突然間，毫無警告，地毯變成了磨損的硬木地板，而支撐的那隻手變成又小又纖細且非常的女性化。

而他明白了。

他立刻就明白了。

即使影像隨著疼痛開始消退，他把自己撐站起來，他忽略他的新搭檔提供幫助的手反而抓過枝筆並潦草的寫了一個地址塞給那個年輕人。

"打給119。叫他們去這個地址。如果他們帶她離開法爾法克斯以外的任何地方，你立刻打電我讓我知道。"

腎上腺機速灌入他的身子，當他的末梢神經結合了對剛才發生的事的認識與高度地恐懼，這讓他對著他的新搭檔，拳頭緊握扯過他的領子拉近他，需要表達嚴重性，需要他馬上行動，問題晚點再問。

"告訴他們那是我太太。告訴他們他在流血而且站不起來。告訴他們..."

第一次，他顫抖，深吸一口氣，閉上雙眼就好像在祈禱，用最大的努力強迫用聲音破碎說出。

"...告訴他們她要失去我們的孩子了。"

******

病房裡太過安靜。隱藏在主要樓層的喧囂與忙碌，他唯一聽到的聲音只有史卡利床邊的監測螢幕穩定的嗶嗶聲，還有他抱在懷裡的粉紅色小捆布包偶爾發出的抽嗅聲。

有點太早，但絕對健康且完美漂亮。來自她母親的一頭紅髮，一個精美鑿刻的鈕扣狀小鼻子還有藍色的雙眸，他情不自禁的暗自註記，那飽滿微噘的粉色紅唇無疑是從他身上傳遞給她的。史卡利總是在說如果孩子繼承了他們兩最好的特點，總有一天她會統治這個世界。

這寶寶，還沒有正式命名，(雖然他們討論過艾莉絲[鳶尾花]-希望之花-許多次)在他懷裡蠕動，當她發出了特殊地喵喵聲時小小的眉頭緊皺讓他想起一隻小貓咪，絕對出於本能他輕軟地對她發出噓聲並輕輕搖晃她讓她安靜下來。

護士曾經想要把她移到嬰兒房，但他已經默默且堅決地拒絕把她交出去，需要在史卡利飽受折磨的身體從麻醉劑中醒來的時候有她在這裡，需要他的女兒成為她第一眼看到的。考慮到這獨特的家庭在過去幾個小時中經歷的可怕事情，似乎沒有人忍心跟他爭論這個。

因為他們正好及時趕到。36週胎盤早期剝離導致的大量出血和一個緊急的剖腹把孩子帶出來並發了瘋似的企圖挽救他們母女的生命。他知道，喔是的，他知道他今日距離失去他們倆有多近。被那個婦科醫生握著手，對他就這麼危急的情況如此快速做出反應而慶幸，如果他在等上十分鐘-甚至是五分鐘-才等到醫療人員的幫助，結果對於他們可能會有很大的不同。

他接受了對他的稱讚與祝賀，因為這種選擇實在太耗力氣了，以至於他連沉思的機會都沒有，尤其因為他幾乎自己都不理解。

一個來自他們的兒子的訊息-他的血統甚至不再是問題，這都要歸功於史卡利勤奮的工作以反駁那個為了自己扭曲的計畫而以謊言交換的男人。經過反覆的檢測又檢測，確認穆德就是父親-至少是生物上的父親。至於是怎麼懷上與為什麼懷上似乎也無關緊要了，因為史卡利已經像他保證他們的兒子還活著，當他們因他們所經歷過的一切沉重的情緒而哭泣，他也未曾懷疑過她的信念。

而今天更是如此。

他感覺到而非看到史卡利的一個微小動作，他倚向前，熟練地把小女兒抱在一手的彎折處，他用空出來的那隻手溫柔地撥開覆蓋在她臉上因汗濕而變深色的髮，當他溫柔地用拇指摩娑她如紙般順滑的臉頰，得到她雙眸如蝴蝶翅膀撲騰的回報。

"嘿，小貪睡，歡迎回來。"

當她企圖要坐起，眼眸深暗認出她身在何處時他立即要緩解他所認出的慌恐。

"噓噓噓，史卡利。沒關係的，她沒事。看看她就在這裡，而且很好。看。"

他把寶寶轉向給她看，把她放到她身邊，仍然支撐住她這樣史卡利就能正確地看到她，可以在她的疲憊再度放倒她前吸入她甜美的氣息一會。稍微地，她試圖與之奮鬥，但她的疲倦遠比她為人母的拉力還要大，他輕輕地把唇印壓在她的額頭上。

"睡吧。就睡吧。你醒來時我們會在這裡。"

當她吞嚥，用微小沙啞但充滿希望的聲音說話時，她的手指抓住他的衣袖，把他留在原地。

"我看到他了，穆德。他發現我並跟我保證他無論如何會找到你。"

他沒有假裝有理解這個，因為他現在知道這種連結永遠無法打破，他被他兒子用一種他甚至無法理解的方式給束縛。

他的兒子。

他們的兒子。

現在是個他甚至可能永遠都見不上一面的小小的新生命的大哥哥。

接著她閉上眼睛，當穆德看著她的身子逐漸放鬆，她的嘴角微微上揚成一個微笑。滿足知道她的兩個孩子都安全，戴娜史卡利允許她自己睡去。

END


End file.
